


Blam Cupcake Sex

by astigmaticambition



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Feeding, M/M, dubcon? blaine is high on cold medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: Blaine is sick on his birthday so Sam decides to cheer him up.





	Blam Cupcake Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written around March 2013. I think Kurt and Blaine had broken up by that point so this wasn't cheating. I keep finding stuff in my Google docs. Glee fandom never dies! LOL

It was Blaine’s 19th birthday, and he was home alone with yet another cold. Artie had insisted that they throw him a drunken soiree at Blaine’s empty house, but Blaine shot that down like Nightbird shooting down... like, a villain or something. So Blaine lay burritoed in his plaid comforter, head full of “non-drowsy” cold medicine, turning the Brooks Brothers gift card Kurt sent him over and over in his hands, and feeling sorry for himself.

After what must have been the ten-millionth turn, Blaine was broken from his trance by the obnoxious ringing of his doorbell. Again and again. That meant one person- Sam. Sam who would not leave and would not stop pressing the button until Blaine let him in.

“God damn it.”

Blaine untangled himself from his blankets and stumbled through his house to the door. He opened the door for Sam but didn’t really acknowledge him, making his way back to bed.

“Hey, dude, what’s going on with you? You’ve been out of school all week. They said you were sick. You haven’t been answering your phone. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I just got another cold or something. Um, I musta forgot to plug it in.”

Blaine fell into his bed, re-burritoing himself.

“Ok, good. Or, not good. But, good ‘cause that’s what I thought. ‘Cause I brought you something that I think might make you feel better.”

“That’s very kind of you, Sam, but I’ve had enough chicken soup and Chinese herbs to last a lifetime.”

Sam scoffs.

“Like I would bring you any of that. No, it’s a cupcake. See?”

Blaine finally looks at Sam. The first thing he sees is the giant cupcake Sam is wielding, topped by a single unlit candle. The second thing he sees is Sam himself, dressed only in a Speedo and letterman jacket.

“Uh, cupcake, yeah. Why are you dressed like that?”

“I came straight from swim practice. And it’s your birthday, right? You should still celebrate. So, happy birthday, Blaine.”

Sam looks directly into Blaine’s eyes and smiles at him. It’s a smile so pure and good-intentioned Blaine feels like Sebastian in comparison. He stares back into Sam’s eyes and feels the world spinning beneath him. Maybe that’s the cold medicine.

“Oh, wow, thanks Sam. That’s really sweet of you.”

“Here. Hold on.” 

He pulls a lighter from his pocket and ignites the candle. 

“Make a wish.”

Blaine scrambles to force the dirty thoughts out his head, then gives up, leans forward, and blows out the flame.

He and Kurt never had sick sex, and Sam’s Speedo-encased cock is inches from his face, and with all the cold medicine in his system he bets he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex. 

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Say what out loud?”

“Nevermind.”

Sam laughs, then ducks his head down, blushing. 

“So, that was only part of the gift.”

“What’s part two?”

“I want to feed it to you.”

Blaine chokes. 

“What?!”

“Well, seeing as how you’re sick and all, you shouldn’t have to do things for yourself. And you’ve always taken such good care of everyone in Glee Club. I’ll never forget all those emergency juice boxes or granola bars.”

“‘Always Be Prepared.’ I used to be a Boy Scout.”

“Did they kick you out for being gay?”

“No, Cooper convinced my dad they were turning me into a survivalist. Dad said he wasn’t having any more of that after Coop’s Toilet Paper Y2K.”

“Sounds like a story.”

“Mostly it’s just Cooper and, like, 600 rolls of toilet paper. He was 17 and tried to impress girls with it.”

“Did it work?”

“No, but he’s tall and has abs, so they didn’t care about the toilet paper.”

“You know who else is tall and has abs? Me. So, can I feed you this cupcake?”

Blaine bites his lip. His head is swimming, and Sam is dating Brittany, but Sam is also kneeling mostly-naked on his bed, offering to feed him a cupcake.

“Yeah, sure.”

Sam grins. He dips his finger into the frosting- moss green, Blaine’s favorite color- then hovers his finger above Blaine’s lips. Blaine leans forward to catch the frosting and Sam’s fingertip, trying to make it look as little like a blowjob as possible, which is not working because he’s sucking cupcake frosting off Sam’s finger. At least it’s not white.

“See, it’s good.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Sam fucking winks. A couple more finger-fulls of frosting and Blaine can already feel his teeth rotting. That may be a hallucination from the drugs. 

“Why don’t you have some too? I don’t think I can finish it all by myself.”

“Hmm. Good point.”

Sam thrusts his finger into his own mouth, closing his eyes and moaning around it. He drags his finger out slowly, the digit glistening and tugging his lips. Blaine gulps. Sam has to be doing this on purpose.

“Are you, uh, putting on a show for me?”

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

“You dick.”

Sam smears the frosting on Blaine’s lips then licks it off, his tongue flicking against Blaine’s skin. It’s wet and messy and Blaine just lies there shocked. When Sam pulls away, he instinctually lifts his head a little, chasing the kiss he didn’t quite get. Sam starts tugging the blanket from Blaine’s shoulders.

“What are we doing here, Sam? What about Kurt? What about Brittany? Aren’t you straight?”

“Kurt’s in New York and Brittany thinks this is hot. And don’t be so judgemental, Mister Bi-for-Berry.”

“That was a drunken kiss. Not- not- not this!”

Sam pulls up Blaine’s shirt and paints a frosting smiley face on his chest, circling his nipples and giving his ribs a wide, happy mouth. 

“Do you not want this, then? I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

He’s serious. He looks Blaine in the eye and patiently waits for the answer, no judgement or coercion. Blaine breaks. Yes, yes he wants this. It’s not just the cold medicine talking, or the loneliness, or the sugar. Sam’s lips are plush and Sam’s heart is true, and if Blaine’s going to share his body with another man, Sam is definitely a good choice. 

“Yes. Yes, I want this.”

“Awesome.”

Sam gives him another taste of the frosting then sets the cupcake on Blaine’s nightstand. 

Like the frosting from Blaine’s lips, Sam sucked, kissed, licked, and nipped off the smiley. Blaine’s skin was so sensitive from the drugs that each press of teeth and tongue sent a shiver or jolt through his body. His cock was already aching. How long had it been hard? Probably since the moment he noticed Sam’s bare thighs. 

Blaine let himself go. He writhed against the sheets and moaned Sam’s name, only barely stopping himself from grabbing Sam’s hair, gripping the sheets instead. All the frosting gone, Sam kissed had way back up Blaine’s sternum, leaving hickeys in his wake, before their lips finally met. Blaine took him then, fingers twining in the blond locks, nails scratching Sam’s scalp, not letting him go. He fucked Sam’s mouth with his own, releasing pent-up frustration and building even more, Sam spread out on top of him, Blaine's lower half still blanket-covered, his shirt still pushed up under his armpits.

“We should- we should be naked for this.”

Sam stripped them both then- an easy enough task for himself. He wrestled Blaine out of the blanket, Blaine’s limbs not working too well. 

“God, dude, are you too high for this?”

“No, no, I’m good. Just, uh, I think our participation levels might be a little skewed.”

“Well, I’m here to do all the work anyway.”

Sam pulled off Blaine’s pants and underwear in one motion. 

“Wow, you’re really good at that.”

“I’m a professional.”

Another fucking wink. Stupid sexy Sam. 

“So, what was the plan? What are we- what do you want to do?” 

Blaine was breathless. The moment suddenly seemed real to him. Blaine was naked. Sam was naked. They were naked together in Blaine’s bed. 

Sam grinned. He grabbed the cupcake and smooshed it into Blaine’s chest. He dragged it down until the crumbs smeared into Blaine’s pubes, then tossed the wrapper on the floor. 

“Hey, I thought you were going to feed that to me!”

“I will.”

Starting at the top, Sam bit chunks of cupcake off Blaine’s skin then deposited them in Blaine’ mouth. Each kiss was teeth hitting teeth and globs of sugar passing from tongue to tongue. Blaine sunk into the chemical haze the cold meds set over him. He tingled everywhere Sam touched him. Sometimes their cocks would brush against each other and his hips would twitch up. Sam kept working lower and lower, until he was sucking cupcake bits from Blaine’s happy trail and every drag of teeth on Blaine’s lower belly made him pant and whine.

Sam eyed Blaine’s cock with deliberation. 

“I need you to say yes again.”

“Yes, Sam, god, damn it, yes.”

Finally, finally, finally, those lips touched his cock. Sam has perfect blowjob lips and he knows it. He sucked kisses up Blaine’s shaft then sealed his lips around the head. He sunk down, down, down, lower than Kurt had ever gone; until every inch of Blaine’s cock was in Sam’s mouth, his tongue caressing, his throat clenching- everything tight, wet heat. 

Tragedy that he’d fantasized about this for so long, and now that it was happening, he wasn’t going to last. Sam bobbed his head, building up a rhythm, getting comfortable just in time for Blaine to come.

“Please, fuck, shit shit shit!”

Sam pulled off just in time to purse his lips around the tip and suck the come straight out of him.

Blaine rode the aftershocks and oversensitivity, his brain oozing out of his ears.

“Brittany was right. That was so hot.”

Sam rose up over Blaine again, this time roughly fisting his own cock. Blaine’s hands made a feeble effort to touch, but there simply wasn’t enough energy left in his body. So Blaine lay limp, watching Sam’s red cock throb and pulse, Sam’s come coating Blaine’s chest. Sam collapsed on the bed next to him, apparently finally spent.

“So, uh, are you gonna lick this off me too?”

Sam chuckled. He ran a finger through a dollop of come and tasted it. 

“Hm. Not as much fun anymore.”

“Then I’d really appreciate it if you could get this stuff off me. It gets weird when it cools.”

Sam retrieved Blaine’s shirt from the floor and used it to mop up the mess. 

“Ugh. Straight boys are gross.”

“What, like you and Kurt never went around with an extra change of clothes for sex emergencies. Sex-mergencies.”

“I carry a handkerchief, doofus. And I usually swallow.”

“Noted.”

Blaine looked Sam up and down. Still naked and kneeling there on Blaine’s bed.

“So, uh, I need to pass out now. Then I’m gonna take a shower. Are you joining me?”

“Well, I can’t let you drown.”

“Sweet.”

Sam curled up against him and pulled the blanket over their heads. Blaine was still sticky with sugar and sweat and come but he fell asleep in two seconds anyway. It had been a pretty damn good birthday after all.


End file.
